DIOSES Y REYES
by Wolf Prime
Summary: Con dos miembros de la Trinidad desaparecidos y uno capturado por el enemigo. La Tierra ha caído en la oscuridad. Ahora dependerá de Supergirl con la ayuda de las Amazonas y algunos miembros de la Liga de la Justicia encontrar a sus mentores y librar su nuevo hogar del yugo de los monstruos espaciales.


**¡Qué tal mis amados lectores! Volviendo de las sombras (fue hace dos semanas XD). Les traigo otra divina comedia… ok no, pero si habrá mucho drama y tragedia… esto es un AU tomando parte del universo de la película Batman/Superman Apocalipsis y Justice League War. Esta historia es un tributo a otro fic que leí hace tiempo pero desafortunadamente ha desaparecido llamado The Advicer, nunca la olvidaré a pesar de que estuvo incompleta. Espero que les guste. Ahora si tercera llamada, tercera ¡Comenzamos!**

 **JUSTICE LEAGUE**

 **DIOSES Y REYES**

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 **EN CADENAS**

Caos y destrucción… el fuego del tártaro arrasaba lo que alguna vez fue llamado civilización. Los grandes emporios, cayendo en ruinas, los años crueles al deterioro total, dejando una historia en el olvido…

Todo en cenizas, el soplar de un viento invernal y el sonar de una extraña pero no tan desconocida maquinaria.

Gritos y órdenes se escuchaban por doquier. La inmolación y la falta de indulgencia hacia el casto eran silenciadas por estos monstruos del cosmos.

Todo fue perdido en un instante: Una invasión, una guerra en la que los humanos no tuvieron oportunidad siquiera de defenderse. Incluso con la ayuda de sus guardianes quienes habían jurado proteger su mundo… no tuvieron oportunidad a pesar de haberse enfrentado al enemigo anteriormente...

Esta vez habían llegado preparados.

Una feroz batalla arrasó en el globo terráqueo, inocentes reducidos a polvo en el camino y varios gritos de guerra ensordecieron las estrellas… sin embargo, todo había sido inútil.

Por un tiempo la resistencia prevaleció ante esta irrupción, aunque en intento vano, las hordas del tártaro habían arrastrado a la población hacia la sumisión total… dominando cada país ante sus pies.

El latido de su corazón palpitaba al oír cada ruido bélico, cada aclamación al nuevo gobernante de la Tierra y el reflejo del fuego vislumbrar sus ojos.

De todos los héroes que pudieron llamarle la atención al conquistador, él había sido una excepción, al ser de los pocos quien había tenido la osadía de enfrentarle cara a cara sin importar las consecuencias con tal de salvar a su mundo… ahora convertido en una pesadilla viviente, siendo el destino quien le había hecho una mala jugada por más que quisiera negarlo.

Junto con varios de sus compañeros habían escapado de las garras de la muerte, tratando de detener este infierno eterno, sin éxito, siendo los puntos clave descifrados por el enemigo.

Estúpido de él por su arrogancia y exceso de confianza al haberlos subestimado.

Aún podía recordarlo. El día en que todo su mundo cayó en tinieblas.

 _Había sido un día como todos. Un villano suelto en la ciudad, creando caos, amordazando con sus víctimas..._

 _La rutina de siempre._

 _Sin embargo, en su interior sabía que había algo más que una simple persecución._

 _El patrón con el que actuaba el sospechoso había sido un caso predecible, como si alguien quisiera que le encontrasen._

 _Todo se fue al abismo en un instante._

 _De alguna forma habían caído en una trampa, tan perfecta que inclusive con su habilidad como detective no fue capaz de percibir a tiempo… una lucha en la que, por primera vez, fueron derrotados. Superman y Wonderwoman aún con sus habilidades especiales, no tuvieron oportunidad contra ellos… sin manera de defenderse, abatido como una presa, forzándole a huir de la batalla para sobrevivir y pelear otro día…_

 _Odiándose a sí mismo al haber fallado como estratega, como amigo y aliado, perdiendo el contacto con ellos por precaución al tratar de encontrar alguna solución y vencer de una vez por todas…_

 _La ironía le rodeaba al pensar que aquél quien había hecho un trato bajo amenaza con destruir su mundo si no liberaba a la kriptoniana; había regresado, preparado y dispuesto con acabar con la ellos y el resto del planeta…_

 _Sin embargo lo más curioso fue al ser emboscado en su propio hogar por el conquistador, admirándose por el valor al haberle desafiado en su mundo con la intención de salvar a la chica, dispuesto en morir por ella… por Superman, ya que entendía lo que significaba perder a alguien amado._

 _La pelea tan breve, siendo atacado y azotado como un muñeco de trapo. Sujetándolo del cuello como la primera vez, esperando el golpe final._

 _Sólo notaba como su mirada se nublaba, sus sentidos poco a poco se iban apagando, llevándole a la inconsciencia._

El sonido de una puerta abrirse lo despiertan a la cruel realidad en la que se había condenado…

-Seas bienvenido a Nueva Apokolips…- dijo una voz profunda.

Encadenado como un animal de pies a cabeza, con el traje destrozado, cortadas que cubrían gran parte del pecho y espalda; grandes hilos de sangre recorriendo por sus desafiantes ojos sin posibilidad de escape lo mantuvieron durante su invasión, hiriéndole todos los días con la intención de ver su dolor… fracasando miserablemente en cada intento…

O al menos por ahora., sin duda estaba en un infierno…

En su infierno

-Batman…- terminó de decir Darkseid con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.


End file.
